


Take mine

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [71]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 29, M/M, Regrets spin-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong was subtle about being possesive but it was still obvious. But Yuta liked it, so it doesn't matter.





	Take mine

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, today was a tad bit better, but I really hope tomorrow we can just straight go home and we won't go further into the country. It's beautiful and all, but I'm way too cold and tired for this.

Yuta loved wearing Taeyong's clothes and Taeyong loved it when Yuta wore his clothes. It was the perfect deal.

Since the clothes were actually Taeyong's, they smelled like the alpha, which made Yuta feel secure and warm. He may not like being an omega, but sometimes he could just indulge his omega-self with something like this. In heat, during his pre-heat days or when he was cold or tired or just simply needy, he could always just steal his mates clothes, curl up on the couch and relax, feeling Taeyong's warm presence around him. 

Taeyong liked to have his own space, so he let Yuta have his own too. He didn't stop him from befriending anyone, not even alphas, no matter how much of a treat he saw in them. But that didn't stop him from finding other ways of making sure anyone knew that Yuta had someone. He made sure his mark was ALWAYS there, left lovebites wherever he could, and made Yuta wear something his often, so his mate constantly smelled like him. 

The others often made fun of him for being so possessive, because everyone could smell him on Yuta. But he didn't care. He would just always bury his nose in Yuta's neck and enjoy how their scent mixed together. 

So whenever Yuta said something like:  
"Tae, have you seen my shirt?" 

Taeyong wouldn't even look up, before he said:

"No. So take mine."


End file.
